


Oh Fuck Oh Fuck Who Are You

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Karl Jacobs-centric, Loss of Identity, M/M, Memory Loss, Panic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: Karl's memory goes, he can't remember he can't fucking-There are two people, theyre there, they're his... They're his husbands right?(Spelling mistakes at the end are intentional!)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 10
Kudos: 313





	Oh Fuck Oh Fuck Who Are You

A pale man left a portal and looked around the room he'd been placed in.

Where was he? He saw a ladder and walked over to it, climbing up and finding a room full of books and posters, covered floor to ceiling with stories and dates.

He read a few of the covers while looking for an escape.

Where was he?

Didn't he already ask that?

He found a small crack in a book shelf and gently pushed it, sighing as it gave way and he was able to walk out into the fresh air.

He moved everything back and looked around, brows furrowing.

Where was he?

a large black podium stood next to him, a few benches made to look up at where a small brown haired teen seemed to be happily giving a speech. A blonde teen stood next to him, grunting happy agreements as people clapped.

Where was he?

He started to roam around, smiling at the few people who sat in chairs and a duck winged man waved him over, smiling.

Who is that?

The pale man nodded and walked over, his mind an empty buzz as he tried not to panic, as he tried to remember.

The man said nothing, simply scooted over in his seat so the taller man could share the chair as they watched the kid give the speech.

"A proper funeral will be held for Schlatt! He was truly an amazing president and it pains us that he was taken by a simple heart attack. Wilbur will be organizing it so if you have any suggestions, please speak to him!" The brown haired boy announced and people clapped, a few sobbed.

"Next, I wanted to announce that since the passing of Schlatt, I was next in line as his Vice President, however after making agreements with Technoblade and Dream we've decided that there will no longer be a government!" 

A few people made confused murmurs.

The hoodied man looked around, trying to remember faces, people, anything.

Who were they?

"Everyone will live in peace on this server. In their own homes, in their own lands. No more rules! No more laws! Only peace through out!" The teen announced and a few cheered.

"Abolish the government!" A pink haired man yelled happily and people laughed.

"And that is fhe end of my time! I'm glad you all listened, now Tommy!" 

The brunette stepped aside for the blonde ho grabbed the mic from the stand and held it close to his mouth.

"MMMMM ME GUSTA!!!! PEACE!" The blonde ... Tommy, no that's Tommy, they just said it.

Why can't he remember?

"As you guys know, I don't along with people well," everyone laughed at that. "But for the sake of peace and MY MAN TUBBO!!!! I've decided to celebrate by putting my discs in Eret's museum!!!! Eret is truly the man and deserves to have the og relics there!" 

Everyone cheered again.

Who's Eret?

Why does this feel different?

Why did this feel right though?

What was this supposed to be?

He zoned out for the rest of the speeches, a few people cheering every now and then before dispersing.

The winged man shook his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, Karl, we gotta meet up with Sap." He said and the older male blinked.

Who was this man?

Who was Sap?

.....

...

Who was Karl?

The 22 year old nodded and stood up, stretching as he blindly followed the other. 

"I love your new hoodie by the way!" The Hispanic man said and the hoodie wearing guy looked down and furrowed his brows. It was just a bunch of splashes of colors. Like someone had frantically tried to paint a recreation of something but failed.

"Thanks." Hoodie guy mumbled and the beanie man frowned.

"Hey, you good?" He asked, putting a hand on his forehead.

The paler male flinched when he felt a cool metal on his forehead.

He grabbed the hand and looked at it, squinting at the gold band that matches his.

"Karl?" The beanie man asked after a moment and the taller guy looked at him.

"Hm?" 

"Are you okay?"

"I..." He couldn't seem to find the word and nodded. "Yeah I think."

The other obviously wanted to say more but a ravenette walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"My wonderful spouses!!! How're my lovely husbands?" He asked and kept kissing the beanie guys cheeks until he laughed and the tan hybrid laughed, putting a hand on his chest.

"¡Para, para para!" He yelled out and the confused male panicked when he didn't recognize the word.

"Hmmm you're so sexy when you speak Spanish, Q." The youngest said with a loving smile. 

"You're so stupid." The hybrid joke but pressed a kiss back to him.

The tallest man finally seemed to realize the third ones presence, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Karl?" 

Everyone keeps calling him that.

Maybe that's his name?

No shit Sherlock, obviously why else would they call him that?

Okay, Karl 

His name is Karl then.

Karl looked up and tilted his head.

"I'm..." He was what, Karl what, youre what? You don't even know what's happening. "Kind of out of it." He settled on.

"Hm," the taller man hummed and brought him into a hug. Karl melted and couldn't help but think how perfect he fit. 

"Tired?" The younger asked as Karl nodded.

Maybe some sleep will help.

"Quackity, help me carry him?" He asked.

"Of course Sapnap." The hybrid said.

Okay, 

Okay.

Okay so we have

We have Quackity, hybrid duck guy.

And Sapnap, taller strong guy.

They were his supposed husbands, yeah?

Yeah.

Karl let himself be picked up and carried to a house.

Hm? A house? And actual house.

Karl couldn't help but feel like this was different?

Different from what exactly?

He thought of a mountain breifly but shook it off.

This felt right so he stuck with it.

He was placed in a giant bed and tucked under the covers.

Karl felt himself falling sleep, finally falling onto deep peaceful sleep-

No, nope that wasn't it.

He was just falling, rip.

Karl panickedly sat up and redirected his body to fall into the water

He flinched at the force it smacked him with but quickly swam to the surface.

Where was he? What was happening.

He crawled over the beachy sand and looked up fpm where he fell, finding a green purple swirl and frowning.

Oh he had time traveled.

He knew that. He knew he was a time traveled.

That was the only thing he knew fr sure, he didn't even know if he was actually Karl.

"Karl." 

Well, I mean, that voice thinks he's Karl too so it's probably right.

Karl turned to the speaker and tilted his head in confusion when he saw a Masked man standing in front of him.

"How far gone is it?" The person asked and Karl frowned.

"What?" He asked and the man laughed.

"You're a dead man Karl. Last we spoke you said that you'd remember everything, you said if you saw me again your answer would be Life, just so I knew for sure. But you don't even know what I'm talking about," the man started to laugh maniacally and Karl took a step back.

"The next phase- oh god, do you remember your name?" The man asked.

".... Karl?" He hadn't meant to say it as a question.

"Last name." 

"....."

"Oh this is rich," the masked figure removed the ceramic circle and grinned, eyes glowing s bright green, teeth an impossible white, gleaming in the moonlight.

"No point in this I guess if you don't even know who you are. You know, you were my biggest threat, because you kept changing thing but now you're dead. Done. Once you go back you'll forget everything." The figure spoke and Karl was confused.

"Of course though, you don't know me, yourself, you don't even know the loves of your life and that's honestly so fucking funny to me! You tried! You really did but you failed!" 

Karl couldn't speak, he didn't know what to say.

"This doesn't matter anyway, I've won, I've won and that's all I need to know. You can go back now, I'm sure you remember at least that?" 

Karl nodded, he did. It was muscle memory, circle, focus, done. 

But of course, onc he was back, once he flopped onto his bed, his husbands turning to him, he felt dead.

He was dead.

Where was he?

Who were these people?

Who was he?

How do you-

How do you talk again?

What are words?

Karl could here sounds, speaking, he could see lips moving, feel people shaking him

What were they saying?

Karl opened his mouth to try an copy them but mumbled noises eft him.

The other two went silent in.... In fear?

Karl was being yelled at.

Yelled?

No, they were just speaking?

What was yelling?

Who-

Who was Karl again?

How do you-

Fuck-

Fuicjl

Fucilys

hOW dø yöû BreAtghe agsiab?

Fucklihg-

H9w-

Ho-  
H-

Help-

**Author's Note:**

> Dont @ me, just crying over Karl sacrificing his memory for his friends.
> 
> I was already writing a time traveler fic but then the tftsmp happened and I speedran this so yeah


End file.
